fwofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
FWO first aired on June 6th, 2013. Episode 1 Episode 1 was a very low tech, poorly produced episode. Random WWE wrestlers appeared without reason, and the cutscene text was choppy at best. It began with Jerry the King Lawler and...Ted Debiase on commentary, because "I couldn't find Cole on the character selection"1 The first cutscene began with King and Debiase, with King welcoming the viewer to FWO, and being afraid of the voice inside his head, Vince Mcmahon. The voice told him to make the commentary as terrible as possible, and King complied. FIRST MATCH: The first match to appear in FWO was between The Queen Of Thorns, lacking her trademark blonde hair and sporting an invisible cellphone against The Little Pink Beast. WINNER: The Little Pink Beast by PINFALL. PLOT: After the match, Queen boasts that the match proves that she's number 1, ignoring the fact that she lost. A mysterious voice then told her she was mistaken, and Raksi entered the FWO, challenging Queen to find a tag partner for the main event with her and Pinkie. Queen accepted the challenge, internally wondering who she could find to be her partner. SECOND MATCH: AJ Lee from the WWE VS KHARMA. WINNER: KHARMA PLOT: Queen asks KHARMA to be her tagteam partner. She declines, telling Queen to find someone who can "tolerate you". Queen then drowned her sorrows to a random security guard, who also told her he couldn't be her partner. THIRD MATCH: Alicia Fox from the WWE VS Paige from NXT. WINNER: Alicia Fox PLOT: Queen, having no other choice decides that she'll have to call "her". The her in question was already in the arena, telling Queen that she's ready for the match. MATCH: TEAM FANG which consists of Raksi and Pinkie VS The Queen Of Sprouts, which consists of Queen and The Sprout. The Sprout was in a different form in this first episode, being shrunk down to a tiny size. It is currently unknown why. WINNER: TEAM FANG. (Raksi defeats Queen by Torture Rack.) FWO Episode 2 FWO S1 Episode 2 was a very short episode, only running for 48 minutes. It did however have the debuts of Oz, Boobs, Boilerplate, Deepseed, and Void. FIRST MATCH: Oz VS Boilerplate. WINNER: Boilerplate by way of COUNTOUT. This match is notable for the very low quality royalty free music used for both Boilerplate and Oz's entrance themes. This was before FWO stuck their media deal with sPotify to use higher quality entrance music for all their wrestlers. PLOT: Queen accuses Oz of being fake royality, and Oz does the same. Queen states that Oz isn't even real, and Oz retorts after punching her in the face "Neither is wrestling". MATCH: The Sprout VS Raksi. This match is notable for the first apperance of the MYSTERIOUS DOT on the Sprout's forehead. This is later revealed to trigger memories within the Sprout of before she was trapped. WINNER: Raksi by SUBMISSION. (Torture Rack) PLOT: Vince Mcmahon is driven to the arena and states that he has an announcement "for this sorry promotion." Vince Mcmahon then came to the Underground Arena and announced a tournament to crown the very first FWO Champion. This was the Queen Of The Ring tournament. Following that, Oz is attacked by Queen saying "I'll show you what's not real!" BRAWL: Queen VS Oz. WINNER: QUEEN. PLOT: Queen confronts Vince McMahon, demanding a match against Oz. Vince has no idea who she is before being reminded that him and Queen dated in college. The match was set. Queen then announced it that the loser of the match would become the winner's loyal subject. MATCH: DEEPSEED VS Void VS Boobs. WINNER: Void by PINFALL. PLOT: Pinkie, upset on not being in this episode steals a limousine. Episode 3 Episode 3 was a special QUEEN OF THE RING tournament to decide the first FWO champion. This special episode was completely plotless, focusing on the matches. 'FIRST ROUND' MATCH: Void VS Boobs. WINNER: BOOBS by way of COUNTOUT. MATCH: Oz VS Deepseed. WINNER: OZ by PINFALL. MATCH: Raksi VS Queen. WINNER: Queen by way of COUNTOUT. MATCH: The Sprout VS The Little Pink Beast. WINNER: The Sprout by SUBMISSION. 'SEMI FINAL ROUND' MATCH: Boobs VS The Queen Of Thorns. WINNER: Boobs. by PINFALL. MATCH: Oz VS The Sprout. WINNER: The Sprout by way of pinfall. 'FINAL ROUND' MATCH: Boobs. VS The Sprout. WINNER: The Sprout by PINFALL.